<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mom Alert by artistsfuneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469615">Mom Alert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral'>artistsfuneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serotonin Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because I can, Everyone Is Dating, Everyone Is Gay, Human AU, Kinda?, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, Multi, Naked Cuddling, No Beta, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Remy and Emile are married, Virgil speaks german, We Will Always Die Like Men, also Virgil has two moms, and I use german, surprise visit, why is that not a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is woken by a phone call.<br/>His Moms come to visit and their place is a mess.<br/>---</p>
<p>Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Emile/Remy/Virgil/Janus/Remus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serotonin Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mom Alert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mom Alert</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil woke up by the blaring tune of his phone. The first notes of “Welcome to the Black Parade” made his brain short circuit and accept the call without looking at the ID first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Virgil, honey, don't tell me you've been asleep until now.</em>”</p>
<p>“Mom? Is that you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Well yes honey, who else would call you at- eight in the morning on a Sunday?</em>”</p>
<p>“I don't know- what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Virgil looked around. Yesterday they had celebrated Janus' birthday and like always, when their polycule was celebrating together, things had gotten a bit out of hand. To say it simply: their shared bedroom was a mess and there were naked bodies lying all around him. It had been a good night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Nein, jetzt aber mal ehrlich, Schatz, deine Mama und ich kommen dich besuchen, wir sind auf dem Highway, circa zwei Stunden von deinem Apartment entfernt. Ich dachte es wäre ganz nett wenn wir dir vorher Bescheid sagen.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” Virgil shot up in the bed, the arm that was wrapped around his chest fell into his lap. Remus groaned beside him.</p>
<p>“<em>Wir. Kommen. Dich. Besuchen</em>,” repeated Virgil's mother, pronouncing every word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p>“<em>Excuse me, young man did you just-</em>”</p>
<p>“Two hours? That is not a headstart!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were muffled voices at the other side of the line as Virgil's mothers were talking.</p>
<p>“<em>Deine Mama hat grade gemeint, es sind doch nur einanhalb Stunden, Schatz, also chop chop hurry up!</em>” She hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wide-eyed Virgil stared into the air, his mouth agape.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he let out a little to loud and earned himself a groan from Janus, who was sleeping next to him on the other side of the bed.</p>
<p>He let out a string of courses as he aggressively patted both of his partners awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell, Virgil?” Janus gave him a stink eye that Virgil ignored in his panic. Remus just buried himself deeped into the blankets.</p>
<p>“Wake up, both of you! We have a red alert!”</p>
<p>Concerned Janus sat up in bed, “You okay, stormcloud?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil buried his hands in his bed-hair and messed it up even more.</p>
<p>“Yes. No? Yes? My Moms are coming, for a visit, they're here in one and a half hours?”</p>
<p>Janus' eyes widened. They looked from Virgil to the messy room, to Remy and Emile who were lying on the couch - slowly waking up from the drama going on around them - back to Virgil who was currently used as a body pillow by Remus.</p>
<p>Janus gracefully repeated the curses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh okay, komm schon Virge, denk nach!” Virgil started murmuring and slipping into his mother language as he got out of bed. Going through the dresser he fished out a pair of underwear for each of his partners and throwing it in their direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh- Remy!,” he turned around and pointed at Emile's wedded-partner who was watching him. “Can you go get breakfast? And coffee? Lots of coffee! And make the food healthy but not suspiciously healthy.”</p>
<p>“Got it, hun,” Remy winked at him and peeled themselves out of their husband's embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Janus, Emile, can you help me clean up?”</p>
<p>Emile gave him a tired thumbs up. Janus made a grimace but nodded</p>
<p>“And Remus-,” Virgil turned around to look at his last partner, who was now hugging the blankets. “I don't think he has slept, in the past two days,” Emile added softly. Virgil smiled down at Remus. “Let's just let him sleep then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile snorted: “Just make sure that he wears something, before he comes out of the room, we wouldn't want him to flash your parents.” Virgil made a face as he pulled on a pair of joggers. “Ugh, why would you say something like that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus rolled their eyes as they got dressed. “I swear, you owe us like- so many make-up-kisses for this... Waking me up on a Sunday before twelve! Unbelievable-” they were groaning under their breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil smiled, leaned down and kisses his partner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler alert: Remus does walk in on Virgil's mothers naked. He does not care though.</p>
<p>I have no idea why but this was in my head for so long.<br/>Also I think I really love the Virgil/Remus/Janus/Remy/Emile dynamic!</p>
<p>Another also: Should I translate the sentences? And yesy I am German.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>